Harry Potter and the Boy Who Got Expelled
by gothicnonny
Summary: With great losses and new attacks from Lord Voldemort, Harry's 6th year turns out the worst one ever.
1. Another Summer

Chapter 1: Another Summer  
  
It was a hot day on Privet Drive; all the houses identically reflected the sun off of their roofs. There was no movement on the street except for a few lonely insects and the quiet panting of a small brown dog sitting on Number Four's doorstep. Inside the houses of Privet Drive, the same routine was taking place: breakfast cooking and being eaten, kids putting on their play clothes or waking up late, fathers reading the paper…All seemed well and organized on the monatomic Privet Drive-except for the strange, scrawny boy waking in Number Four…  
  
We'll see you soon, mate.  
  
Really soon, Harry, we promise.  
  
Ron and Hermione's last words echoed in Harry's head as he woke up that morning. It had been three weeks since he last saw them and he hadn't heard a word since. Harry looked anxiously out his window, hoping for some trace of an owl. Not seeing any birds in the sky, he angrily pounded his fist on the window.  
  
"SHUT UP, BOY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed from downstairs. Harry cursed under his breath and let his eyes fill with tears. He flung himself back into bed and smothered his face with his pillow, fighting back an urge to sob. They always forget me, Harry thought furiously.  
  
Pulling his pillow off of his face, Harry tried to take a deep breath and calm down. Instead, he broke down into tears and slammed the pillow back onto his head. Starting to suffocate, Harry threw the pillow, turned on his stomach, and clutched his face in his hands. He cried as softly as he could, trying not to let the Durseys hear. Minutes passed by before Harry heard a loud banging on his door.  
  
"Get up, eat your breakfast!" Aunt Petunia shrieked at his door. Harry sat up, wiped his eyes, and put on his glasses. He looked around his room-there were so many holes in his walls and papers and clothes were scattered everywhere. With his last bit of adrenaline, he got up and punched another hole in the wall. He punched again, this time with an angry yell, then he let his head lean forward and rest on the wall. All Harry could think of was the death of the only person whom meant family to him, Sirius, and of what was going on in the wizarding world-and how mad he was at Ron and Hermione. His thought-process was interrupted by pangs of hunger so Harry opened his door and stomped downstairs to breakfast.  
  
As usual, Uncle Vernon was sitting on (and almost breaking) a chair at the table, swiping his food from behind his newspaper. Harry stopped and looked longingly at the paper, wanting to read and discover if there's any unusual activity. Uncle Vernon moved the paper aside to really dig into his eggs and met Harry's eyes.  
  
"What was all that banging up there? I could've sworn you were coming through the roof, you mad little twit!" Uncle Vernon puffed angrily at Harry.  
  
"Just…practicing." Harry said coldly. A shadow of a grin played on his face when he saw his cousin, Dudley, choke on his food.  
  
"Dudley, dear, are you alright?" Aunt Petunia asked Dudley. "Slow down, my sweet little bruiser! Oh…here." She handed Harry is plate-an egg, dried up sausage, and burnt piece of bacon.  
  
"I'll eat in my room." Harry said and trudged upstairs without waiting for a reply. He opened his door, looking down and poking at the food, turned, closed the door, and sat down on his bed. He only looked up from his food when he suddenly heard frantic flapping and small squeaks.  
  
"PIG!" Harry yelled. He dropped his food and ran after the bird, successfully swiping it out of the air. With a smile, he untied the two letters hanging off Pig's leg. As he did this, an owl he didn't recognize flew in and dropped a letter into his hand. He let Pig and the other owl fly out the window then sat on his bed and read the names of the first two letters: Ron and Hermione. Suddenly angry again for having to wait so long, he flung the letters aside and looked at the third-from Cho! Forgetting his anger, he tore open the envelope and read the letter:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope your summer's been better than mine…with You-Know-Who on the loose, my parents have kept me inside all day, everyday. I'm sorry I couldn't write sooner, but this was my first chance to sneak an owl.  
  
All my parent's visitors come in the house so scared, Harry. But I don't see why-since you taught us all of those Defense Against the Dark Arts spells, I've barely been afraid. Only if my parents could understand! Well, Harry, I'll see you at school then…hopefully…  
  
Love, Cho  
  
P.S. I'm sorry for the hard time I gave you at school…I didn't mean all those things. I guess I was just depressed…  
  
Harry crumpled the letter in his hand, and stood up to punch the wall again. He still had no idea what was going on! He paused for a moment and looked at his violently shaking fist; he decided he needed to calm down. Besides, at least he wasn't the only one all alone. With a new attitude, he picked up Ron and Hermione's letter off of the floor and took Ron's out of its envelope.  
  
Hello, mate! Harry, I couldn't be more sorry…Mum took us to visit Charlie in Romania for the past few weeks and I just haven't had time to write you an owl! But don't think I've been having fun! Can't tell you much now but I will as soon as we see each other. Be ready to leave August 1st.  
  
Ron  
  
How much more vague can these letters get? Harry thought to himself. The fury of his lack of knowledge was starting to build again. He opened Hermione's letter so ee if he'd learn anything more.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's just been dreadful! It turns out the first three owls I tried sending you froze to death (I sent this one back his Pig). My parents have taken me to vacation in Siberia…they thought it would be best to get away from the magical world. You have no idea how frustrating this is! Fortunately, Ron's family is going to pick me up somehow on the 1st; I hope to see you then. And, I hope this letter gets to you this time…  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Harry grinned and he suddenly stopped feeling left out and lonely. He was sorry for Hermione, but now he knew that most wizarding children were kept in the dark about Lord Voldemort. As quickly as he could, he grabbed some paper and a pen off his floor and scribbled three letters:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hope you're doing OK and aren't as bored as I am. How are you going to pick Hermione and me up?  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Siberia? Sorry to hear that. You're not the only one having a dreadful time.  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Cho…(it took awhile to figure out what to write)  
  
It's good your parents are keeping you safe. Don't use any Defense spells unless you need to.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry tried to keep Cho's letter as impersonal as possible; he still was mad at her for her stupid behavior last year. Shaking his head, he tied the letters to Hedwig's leg, gave her an owl treat, and sent her out the window. He stuck his head out the window to watch her fly away into the clouds. Harry noticed a little light brown dog watching Hedwig, too. Wonder who got a dog on Privet, Harry wondered.  
  
Feeling tired from all his emotional ups and downs of that morning, Harry decided to lay down for awhile. There was no use in going outside-Dudley's gang would just try to knock his ribs in. On the other hand, he could go and wave a stick at Dudley, screaming fake spells. The thought of terror vibrating from Dudley's body as he ran squealing made Harry laugh out loud…  
  
After four hours, Harry still lay sleeping on his bed. A barking dog woke him up and he started rubbing his eyes. Gradually, the barking got muffled and Harry thought he almost went deaf. Then out of nowhere, his forehead exploded with pain and he heard a loud hiss in the back of his head. The pain was making his whole body throb, but instead of screaming, Harry was laughing. Then just as suddenly as it had come, the pain left Harry, curled in a trembling ball on his bed.  
  
As soon as the shock wore off, Harry stood up, sweating and still trembling. He took a pen and began searching frantically for paper. He had to tell someone about Voldemort-he knew Voldemort had just killed someone. Harry didn't know how, but he just knew. Finally finding a clean piece of paper, he began to write a letter:  
  
Dear Siriu-  
  
Harry stopped. He shook his head vigorously and restarted the letter. He addressed it to Dumbledore and wrote down exactly what happened. Clumsily sealing the envelope, he looked up and hurried to Hedwig's cage. But Hedwig wasn't there; she hadn't returned from delivering her letters. Harry down on his bed, defeated. Hurry, Hedwig, he thought.  
  
Suddenly, an idea hit Harry. He jumped up off his bed and ran into Dudley's room. Seeing that Dudley wasn't there, he grabbed he small radio off of Dudley's nightstand and hurried back into his room. He flew back onto his bed and punched the on button. Hearing dull cracking, Harry turned the volume up and searched for a news station. Finally finding one, he lay back on his pillow and listened intently for any strange news. He chuckled as he asked himself why he hadn't thought of it before. Harry lay there listening as hard as he could, but his tired teenage body wouldn't stand it. After about three hours of listening, Harry fell asleep for a dreamless night. 


	2. The Little Brown Dog

Chapter 2: The Little Brown Dog  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU BLASTED MUTT!" Uncle Vernon roared. Harry woke with a jolt and sat up. He realized he had left the radio on last night so it was out of batteries. Shoving the radio off of his bed, he stood up and looked at his clock: 10:30 AM.  
  
"I SAID BEAT IT!" Harry heard Uncle Vernon yell again. Feeling brave, he decided to go see what was going on. He walked downstairs and saw the Durseys crowded around the front door.  
  
"What's up?" Harry tried to say brightly, walking towards the large mass of human flesh crammed in the doorway. He heard growling.  
  
"Bloody dog won't leave. The dirty thing as been wandering around the street for almost three weeks now; and now it won't leave the driveway!" Uncle Vernon huffed angrily, turning red. Three weeks? Harry thought. That's when I got back from Hogwarts…  
  
"Um, I think I'll try to lead the dog away." Harry told the Dursleys.  
  
"Uh, yeah, go do that, boy. I was about to send you off to take care of it." Uncle Vernon retorted as he backed away from the door, leading a silent Aunt Petunia to the kitchen.  
  
"Hope it has rabies." Dudley sneered as Harry strode past him. Harry walked up to the dog who was still growling at Dudley. Harry decided to lead it to the children's park down the street so he started to jog in that direction. Sure enough, the little dog followed. After a few minutes, Harry reached the park and turned around. There was the dog, about 25 feet behind him. Harry turned again and crept behind some thick bushes. After a few seconds, he saw the dog's brown head poke through the leaves and he grabbed at it. He caught the dog by the ears and dragged it towards him.  
  
"Who are you and who sent you?!" He asked the dog sternly. The dog's little black eyes just stared back into his.  
  
"ANSWER!" And he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the dog's head. The dog looked down and sighed then it began slowly changing shape. In a few moments, a short, squat woman stood in front of Harry. She was considerably shorter than him with gray hair and witch's robes. She wore an annoyed expression on her face.  
  
"Is that the way to treat your elders, young man?! You apologize right now!" Said the woman.  
  
"Er…sorry." Harry replied in shock.  
  
"You better be!" she snapped back.  
  
"Uh, er…um, who are you?…ma'am?" he added.  
  
"Bertha Jorkins, Order of Merlin, First Class." She replied promptly, seeming pleased with her title.  
  
"Bertha Jorkins? But didn't you…I mean, aren't you…"  
  
"Dead? Hah, I get that one a lot. It seems no one knows the full story yet. Everyone thought after Voldemort used me for information he killed me. But he actually ordered one of his followers to do it. That blundering idiot couldn't even kill me when my mind and body were wounded." Bertha explained.  
  
Harry stared at her for a few moments in surprise and admiration.  
  
"But…you were a talkative, gossipy fool who got lost all the time!" he blurted out. He clapped his hands over his mouth as soon as he realized what he said. She looked at him through squinted eyes.  
  
"Yes, everyone seems to know that about me. You listen here, I may like to talk and I'm a little absent-minded something, but I am a great witch. Just because I didn't make the best grades in Hogwarts doesn't mean I'm a nitwit-I still know my magic."  
  
"Er…of course." Harry replied timidly. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing here?"  
  
"Watching over you, of course. You don't think Dumbledore would just let you wander around your neighborhood unprotected?"  
  
"No, ma'am, I meant, why you?"  
  
"Oh!" she cried. "You think I'm not qualified for the job, do you?! Well-"  
  
"No, no! It just seems…out of your department."  
  
"You see, Mr. Potter, when Voldemort tried to force memories out of my mind, he completely joggled my brain. In other words, if I were ever to be captured again, my mind could easily be tampered with. I've been taking Occlumency recently to help with this problem. Until my condition improves, I'm afraid I can't be on the front line with the rest of the powerful witches and wizards."  
  
"Doesn't that bother you?" Harry inquired, too curious to bother with manners. Bertha looked at him reproachfully but answered anyway.  
  
"Any part in this war is a noble one. I'm not ashamed of my duties; protecting you, my dear, is a very important job." She answered him, but didn't meet his eyes. Harry liked her more and more every minute. Bertha Jorkins seemed like the sharp-witted grandmother he never had.  
  
Harry looked at his watch; it was almost 1:00 and his empty stomach growled.  
  
"I have to go now Ms. Jorkins. I'm happy to have you watching over me." Harry told her. And he really was. Usually he would have felt childish and overprotected if Dumbledore sent someone to baby-sit him, but Bertha Jorkins made everything different, and Harry didn't know why.  
  
"Yes, I'll be seeing you then, darling." She said warmly and hugged him. "Watch your back and keep your wand with you at all times. Now, on your way!"  
  
On the way back, Harry looked a few times and sure enough, the tiny dog was following. Just before he got to Number Four, he turned and yelled at the dog to try and keep out of sight. Harry remembered what he had told the Dursleys what he was doing.  
  
Once inside, Harry peeked into the kitchen to see if anyone was there. The kitchen was empty so Harry went to the refrigerator and helped himself to a turkey sandwich. He took the sandwich upstairs to his room. When he finished, he ate some Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans that he had saved from last year. After finishing that, Harry wondered if she should write to Dumbledore and ask him for some more information about Bertha Jorkins. However, he decided against it; he could just ask Bertha herself and wait until later to ask Dumbledore. Suddenly, while thinking of Dumbledore, Harry remembered his vision that he still hadn't told anyone about. With renewed anxiety, Harry sat by his window, waiting for Hedwig's return and reading about complex Defense Against the Dark Arts spells. After what seemed an eternity, Harry checked his watch-3:30 PM. C'mon Hedwig¸ Harry pleaded.  
  
An hour later, Hedwig flew in Harry's open window and hooted to announce her presence.  
  
"Hedwig! I thought you'd never get back! How was Siberia?" Harry asked with a grin. Hedwig hooted somewhat angrily and pecked at his hand for food. After Harry fed her, he picked up the letter she had dropped in. There were two envelopes. Probably Ron and Hermione's, Harry thought happily. But to his horror, when he read the names they were Cho and Hermione's. Where was Ron's? Harry checked the floor and Hedwig's cage for the missing letter.  
  
"Hedwig, girl, where's Ron's letter?" Harry asked. Hedwig twittered in response and turned away; she didn't get one. Disappointed and worried, Harry sat on his bed and opened the two letters he did get:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Is something wrong? Am I bothering you? I said I was sorry, you know. Anyway, I suppose you've heard the news. It's just awful, and now I am scared. Wish you were here.  
  
Love, Cho Chung  
  
No, Harry, hadn't heard the news. He read Hermione's letter to see if she'd tell him:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm so glad you got my letter. Hedwig should bring this one back to you for sure. We're still in Siberia unfortunately; I haven't done anything but sled and freeze since I got here! By the way, have you heard from Ron? He hasn't replied to my letter like he usually does. But I'm sure everything's OK…let's hope so. See you soon, Harry. Sorry the summer hasn't worked out the way Ron and I had planned.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Harry sighed. It seems he could never get any complete information by owl. Not only did Ron's absence worry him, but he doesn't have any clue what the bad news is. Throwing the letters in frustration, he grabbed some paper and wrote back to Hermione and Cho ("No nothing's wrong, just worried…Haven't heard from Ron, hope you're OK…") and then wrote one to Ron asking if something happened. Harry folding the letters and put his name on them, not bothering with envelopes. He searched for the letter he wrote yesterday to Dumbledore about his vision, found it, and opened Hedwig's cage. Eating, Hedwig turned her back to him.  
  
"Hedwig?! Oh…guess you need to rest…sorry…" Harry mumbled and lay on his bed for awhile, reading a Quidditch book. After about an hour, Hedwig was ready to go and Harry sent her on her way. Then, feeling bored and unsettled, Harry went outside for a jog.  
  
"Hello, Ms Jorkins." Harry told the brown dog when he saw her following him. The dog barked in response and Harry started jogging. For some reason, Harry had a lot of extra energy and circled the area at least ten times. When it was nearing dinnertime, Harry stopped at the park and sat on a bench. He wiped his sweaty forehead and watched the little dog jump up on the bench next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Harry couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"What's going on out there?!" Harry burst out and startled Bertha. The dog growled at him and hopped off the bench, beckoning him to follow. Harry got up and went into the bushes where they had talked previously. Bertha morphed back to her human self-and she wasn't happy.  
  
"And I suppose you thought it would be perfectly fine to let a Muggle see you talking to a dog?" she snapped at Harry.  
  
"Sorry! I'm just-"  
  
"Annoyed? Frustrated? Left out? Do you think you're the only one stranded on Privet Drive?" Bertha asked him furiously. He looked at her strangely.  
  
"But don't you like being here?" Harry inquired. Bertha sighed and looked away. Harry thought the woman was going to cry. After a few moments, Bertha regained her posture and answered Harry.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that you shouldn't be frustrated; soon enough we'll be back where we belong, away from the Muggles." She seemed to be reassuring herself more than Harry.  
  
Silence. Harry was confused. Unfortunately, he would have to put more thought into this later because he started feeling his aching body. Bertha still wasn't talking-Harry decided to break the silence.  
  
"Er…Ms. Jorkins, I better be going…it's supper time…"  
  
Bertha nodded her head and changed back into the tiny caramel-colored dog. For some reason even as a dog she seemed distant and secretly sad. She walked out of the bushes and lead Harry home. He waved at her as he walked in and closed the door. He walked into the kitchen and found the Dursleys sitting down for dinner. Harry couldn't help himself and found himself sitting down with the Dursleys for a chicken supper. The Dursleys, of course, ignored him, so he served himself. In the middle of finishing his plate, Aunt Petunia spoke.  
  
"So, what did she want?"  
  
Harry froze. Was she talking to him? He looked up and Aunt Petunia was looking at him; Uncle Vernon and Dudley had stopped eating to look back and forth at them.  
  
"Uh…who?" Harry asked quietly, and very confused.  
  
"Yes, who?! Who has he been talking to?" Uncle Vernon grunted at Aunt Petunia. She held up a finger to his facing, quieting him; Uncle Vernon's eyes went wide and he actually shut up.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about, boy." She told Harry frankly. Deciding to be honest, Harry told her.  
  
"Nothing, just following me. I asked her what was going on and she didn't have any information." Harry felt so awkward discussing this with Aunt Petunia.  
  
"No information? How can she not? She's in the Order of the Phoenix." Aunt Petunia said calmly. The boys just gaped at her, Uncle Vernon and Dudley in a mix of fear and shock and Harry in plain confusion.  
  
"Er…um, then do you know what's going on?" Harry asked her, taking his chances.  
  
"Recently, no. I was just told that You-Know-Who is out and I had to take extra care of you. I was also told Bertha was going to watch you as well."  
  
"WHO IS BERTHA?!" Uncle Vernon exploded, pounding on the table with his fist.  
  
"The dog." Aunt Petunia said plainly. "Have your friends told you anything, Harry?"  
  
"Uh, well, not really. I know there's been bad news but I don't know what." He decided to leave out Ron's disappearance.  
  
"Tell me if you hear anything." Aunt Petunia requested. After that no one spoke. Dudley and Uncle Vernon just stared stupidly into space while Harry and Aunt Petunia finished their meals. When he was done, Harry ran up to his room to do some serious thinking. 


	3. Leaving Privet

Chapter 3: Leaving Privet  
  
Had Harry gone mad? Did he really just have a polite and calm conversation about the wizarding world with Aunt Petunia? He sat on his bed in utter confusion. How did she know about protecting Harry and all that? Harry hadn't seen any owls the first three weeks he was at Privet; she must have been told before he got back or she just had other means of communication. Thinking of all this, Harry just couldn't figure out what made Aunt Petunia seem so…normal when discussing it. He know for a fact she hated her sister and all the magical stuff she did-what made her so understanding now?  
  
"REMEMBER YOUR LAST, PETUNIA."  
  
Of course! Harry just realized the reason for Aunt Petunia's change of behavior. He remembered last year when he seriously thought about leaving the Dursleys, and Uncle Vernon only encouraged him. At that moment, Aunt Petunia received a howler reminding her of her word. When she took Harry in, she swore to protect him; and she was the only Dursley that knew the horrors of Lord Voldemort, so she kept to it. Marybe Lord Voldemort's recent rise to power has knocked her to her senses…Harry made a mental note to ask Aunt Petunia about this.  
  
Exhausted for the third day in a row, Harry yawned and took off his glasses. He changed his clothes and sat at his window, letting his mind wander. He thought about everything: what the Sorting Hat had told him in his first year, his first Quidditch game, Ron's fear of spiders, how evil the Malfoys are, Wormtail, how pretty Hermione looked at the Yule Ball (he dwelled on that for awhile), how mad he was when Ron was picked prefect over him, Cho's silly behavior, the reappearance of Bertha Jorkins…  
  
And just as that thought entered his head, he spotted the petite dog laying next to a car across the street. She was sleeping-and twitching. This caught Harry's eye. Poor Bertha, he thought. Despite what Bertha Jorkins says, Harry knows she's not happy. He knows how she feels: pushed aside and unimportant. Well, he only felt that way during the summer at least. Bertha seems as if she's been treated that way for awhile, and now she'' trying to convince herself that she really is important. Harry felt so sorry for her and wanted to talk to her about it. But then he thought he'd better not-if it was him, he'd want to be left alone.  
  
On that sorrowful note, Harry dragged himself to his bed and fell into his sheets. He fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
~  
  
A fair amount of time had passed since those three eventful days; it was July 31st and harry was packing to go to Ron's. Ron had only sent one letter since his first one-all it said was, "Remember, August 1st." Something must have gone wrong or he's just extremely busy, Harry thought. He exchanged letters with Hermione a few times and he didn't even bother to answer Cho's. He had also received a letter from Dumbledore; all it said was to stay indoors and see you soon. At first, Harry was furious because, once again, he could get nothing straight by owl. But today, Harry was content…he'd be seeing Ron tomorrow.  
  
After putting his last robe into his trunk, Harry went downstairs to tell the Dursleys (he had decided to wait until the last minute so Uncle Vernon couldn't torture him by saying, "Do this and that, or you won't leave this home!").  
  
"Hello, Uncle Vernon, lovely day, isn't it?" Harry asked Uncle Vernon sweetly with a smile on his face.  
  
"It was until you came in." Uncle Vernon grumbled and went back to watching the telly. Harry could see he wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"Er…well, I guess the rest of the summer will be lovely, then. Ron's family is going to pick me up tomorrow." Harry told him.  
  
"You mean those carrot-topped weirdos? I don't care what the bloody hell they're going to do with you, as long as they don't make a scene. You hear me, boy?" Uncle Vernon shot at Harry, pointing his pudgy finger at him.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon, of course not." And Harry raced upstairs before Uncle Vernon changed his mind. It hit Harry just then that he had no clue how the Weasleys were going to pick him up. Any way they did, Harry just hoped it wasn't loud and noticeable.  
  
Harry went through his day, barely eating because he was so anxious. That night he receive a short note from Hermione by owl: "On our way." He could hardly wait. As he lay down he imagined himself at the Burrow practicing Quidditch and laughing at Ron when Ginny scored on him. He was smiling as he fell asleep that night and his thoughts faded into his dreams.  
  
Harry's alarm clock beeped him awake at 7:00 AM. He literally jumped up out of bed in excitement and pulled on some clean, almost decent looking clothes. He brushed his teeth and tried combing his hair and rushed downstairs to grab some breakfast. He avoided the Durseys and grabbed a grapefruit for himself. He finished eating on the stairs it in record time and started back upstairs to check if he packed everything. But just then he remembered he REALLY wanted to speak with Aunt Petunia so he went back downstairs into the kitchen. He found her washing dishes at the sink.  
  
"Er…Aunt Petunia?" Harry said in a small voice. She looked at him sharply.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I was just going to ask…well, I mean I need to know…I'm just a bit confused…" Harry really didn't know how to phrase it.  
  
"Out with it, boy! I can't stand here all day listening to you stutter!" Aunt Petunia said, very annoyed.  
  
"Er, well…why were you so…er, understanding about Bertha and all that?" Harry asked, afraid any minute Aunt Petunia would start throwing plates at him or something.  
  
"We all have to make sacrifices and band together in a time like this. Although I'm absolutely ashamed of myself, I know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a danger to everyone, even NORMAL people like myself. Normally I wouldn't bother protecting you"-she looked at him and squinted her eyes evilly-"but since you're the only one who can defeat him, I need to keep to my word. Now, leave, I'm busy!" she concluded. Harry mumbled an "OK, thank you" and decided he need to say goodbye to Bertha. He opened the dog and called her name. Sure enough the brown dog trotted up to him.  
  
"Well, I leave today. Thank you very much, Ms. Jorkins. You really make a difference." Harry added, trying to help with her depression. The little dog barked and licked his hand as Harry petted her. He smiled and stood up. "I guess both of us are going back where we belong. Where are you going to go anyway, Ms. Jorkins? Hogwarts perhaps?"  
  
The dog nodded. Harry said he'd see her soon and goodbye, then went back inside. It was about 8:00 and Harry wished he knew what time they were coming. Bored and anxious, he went up to his room and ate his last Chocolate Frog he had saved from last year. At around 9:00 Harry heard the doorbell. Wow, they had the sense to ring the doorbell! Harry thought.  
  
He bounded downstairs and tried to get to the door before any of the Dursleys could. Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon had been right by the door and was opening it as Harry came downstairs. The door was opened and Harry stood on his toes to see past Uncle Vernon. Standing there, looking sullen yet excited, was Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hello, sir, is Harry in?" she asked Uncle Vernon politely.  
  
"Yeah. He'll get his stuff. Stay outside until he does." Uncle Vernon said curtly, but when he turned around, Harry could see that he was satisfied with her "normal" appearance. As soon as Harry got to the door and saw Hermione closer he broke in a huge smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Oh, Harry, missed you dearly!" Hermione said into his shoulder.  
  
"You, too! Where's Ron?" he inquired as they let go. When he looked at her face, she was crying.  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong?!"  
  
"Just get your things and everything will be explained in the car." She said through tears. She turned and went back to a big black car. Harry was worried and with a knot in his throat, he retrieved his luggage and without a goodbye to the Durseys, he put his things in the trunk and got in the car.  
  
~sorry this chapter is short and poorly written, but ive been stressed lately. thnx for the reviews ppl, keep em comin~ 


	4. Percy Told a Joke

Hey yall. Lets see why Hermione was crying…mwahahahah!  
  
Chapter 4: Percy Told a Joke  
  
"Hello, Harry," the Weasleys chorused. Harry saw that all of the Weasleys were crammed into the car, including Bill and Charlie, and excluding Ron's dad. Harry assumed he was driving.  
  
"Er…hello. Ron? Everything all right?" Harry inquired, very worried. Ron's face was sunken and paler than ever. Ron opened his mouth to speak but for some reason he couldn't get any words out. Harry looked to Mrs. Weasley in desperation.  
  
"Harry, there has been a terrible happening. You see…just a few weeks ago…" and Mrs. Weasley started sobbing and couldn't speak anymore.  
  
"There, there, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said to Mrs. Weasley. Harry was panicking from the inside; he had never seen the Weasleys this depressed. The girls were all crying and Ron was still trying to open his mouth to speak. Bill looked up at Harry. He opened his mouth to speak, and for a few moments he couldn't, just like Ron. Harry noticed Bill looked like a skeleton-he probably hadn't eaten in days. Finally, Bill regained his voice.  
  
"Dad's dead."  
  
Harry's stomach did a flip and his eyes nearly flew out of his head. Mr. Weasley? Dead? Suddenly, Harry found his eyes filling with tears and his head hanging in sorrow and shock. He couldn't open his mouth to ask when or how; it was so hard to speak…instead of talking, he just grabbed his face and started sobbing. The girls all burst into loud tears and flung themselves on Harry. Harry looked up a few times and saw that the boys were all crying softly.  
  
After awhile, Harry had stopped crying and the hollow, depressed feeling was starting to make a hole in his chest. Ron's dad had been like Harry's uncle-he was funny and extremely kind…Harry had just lost another person that meant anything to him…first his mum and dad…then his godfather…and now his best friend's dad…  
  
"Harry, dear? Would you like a snack?" Mrs. Weasley asked him quietly. He shook his head and looked away. He couldn't stand seeing their painful faces or he would start crying again. Without looking up, Harry asked Ron more about his dad.  
  
"Ron…your dad…well, I'm sorry for asking, but…how did it happen?" Ron looked up. This time, it only took him a few seconds to begin speaking.  
  
"Voldemort." He said. Harry looked at him in absolute surprise. Hey, Ron just said his name…Harry thought. But that wasn't the time to be thinking about that.  
  
"Voldemort?! What…I mean how-"  
  
"Oh, we ran into Lucius Malfoy on the way back from Romania. Of course, running into Malfoy meant that You-Kno-I mean, Voldemort was near. That *cuss word* decided that it was time to get rid of some filth, as he put it. They attacked us and we ran for help; but dad, Bill, and Charlie stayed behind. It was at least 15 Death Eaters versus dad, Bill, and Charlie. They held them off for as long as they could…and then…then…" Ron couldn't speak anymore. Harry didn't blame him…they were all crying again. Fred picked up.  
  
"Then Voldemort slithered his snake up to dad and bit him. The cowards attacked dad while he was weak and before Bill and Charlie could do anything about it, he was dead. *long string of cuss words*!!!!!"  
  
George banged his hand on the window of the car and cussed along with Fred. Harry looked at Bill and Charlie…they were both looking away from everyone. They must have felt they didn't do enough for their father.  
  
"Bill and I only escaped when Dumbledore showed up. Seems mum found a fireplace she could use and got him to Apparate near us. Unfortunately, it was too late…" Charlie trailed off quietly and looked away again.  
  
"Did you at least kill anyone?" Harry asked savagely. Now he was enraged; Ron's dad only died because Voldemort and his followers were too cowardly to defeat him in a real wizard's duel.  
  
"Not at first. But Dumbledore stunned two of them and when Voldemort and his *cuss words* fled, they left them behind. They were sent to Azkaban and received the Kiss." Ron said almost triumphantly.  
  
"Serves them right!" Ginny said on the verge of tears. Hermione patted her back and nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry looked around at the Weasleys. He had never felt so sad and sorry in all his life. At least when Harry's parents died, he didn't remember them. The Weasley children grew up with their father and were torn from him so abruptly. They're actually old enough to understand the pains of death. Harry found himself shaking with fury.  
  
"I swear to you all," Harry spoke with a dangerous voice, "I will kill him. And he will suffer."  
  
The Weasleys and Hermione looked at him with slight shock, but murmured an agreement.  
  
"And we'll all help." George and Fred said.  
  
~  
  
A little later, they pulled off the road in the middle of nowhere. Fred looked out the window.  
  
"No cars Perce! Go ahead on up!" he said loudly to the front seat. Harry just realized that Percy was here also. He was too caught up in the news of Mr. Weasley's death to remember Percy; he just thought the car was enchanted.  
  
"Right." Said Percy tonelessly, and suddenly the car jolted upwards into the sky. They flew for a few minutes before Harry nudged Hermione.  
  
"Hermione…what's up with Percy?"  
  
"He's been acting very strange…I believe he's rather confused. You remember last year when he didn't talk to the rest of the Weasleys at all? Especially his father? Well, he's probably very, very sad about Mr. Weasley…but on the other hand…inside, I think he still believes he was right and is still a bit defiant. And…so…well, like I said, he's confused…I think." She explained quietly.  
  
"I see." Harry said. "I just feel so horrible…"  
  
"Me too, Harry…"  
  
"I mean, he didn't do anything, he just died…"  
  
"At least honorably, you know…"  
  
"This is all my fault…"  
  
"What?! Harry!"  
  
"Well it is!" he said. "If I hadn't been so stupid last year and stayed away from that dumb prophecy, Voldemort wouldn't be at power-"  
  
"STOP IT."  
  
Harry and Hermione looked up. Ron was looking at Harry very angrily.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, you bloody moron! Just stop!" Harry stared at him in surprise. After that he didn't feel like talking anymore; he lay his head on Hermione and dozed off.  
  
When he woke up, they were at the Burrow. Harry didn't know what time it was, but the sun had set and he was very stiff-legged. He stepped out of the car unto the damp grass (it had obviously rained) and got his luggage out of the trunk. As he walked up to the Weasley house, he saw Percy for the first time.  
  
"Hello, Percy." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah…" Percy clearly wasn't in the best mood. So Harry went inside the house where Mrs. Weasley told him to but his things in Ron's room. Harry and Ron got his stuff up to Ron's room in one trip.  
  
"Here. Sorry it's late." Ron handed Harry a small package. It said "Happy Birthday" on it.  
  
"Oh, Ron, you didn't-"  
  
"Yeah, I did. It's pretty cool…go on, then."  
  
Harry tore of the paper. It contained a tiny cauldron/bowl looking thing with swirling, wispy liquid in it. Harry looked at Ron questioningly.  
  
"It's called a Pinisieve. Think of it like a mini Pensieve! It keeps three thoughts in it. It's good for wanting to remember your homework or a meeting." Ron said brightly. He even smiled as Harry's eyes widened and jaw dropped.  
  
"Ron! This is WICKED! Where'd you get it?" Harry was excited for the first time since he met with the Weasleys.  
  
"Charlie knew a shop owner in Romania so he gave it to me for practically nothing. Hey, why don't you try it out?" Just then Hermione walked in.  
  
"Oooh, Harry got his Pinisieve! Well, let's see it!"  
  
Harry grinned and took out his wand. He had seen it being used before (by Professor Dumbledore) so he put his wand to his temple and thought of something he needed to remember. He slowly brought the wand from his head and dipped it into the Pinisieve. The three of them watched as Harry's silvery thought swirled around in the liquid.  
  
"It worked! Well…what did you put in there?" Ron asked.  
  
"The Potions essay I need to finish." Harry said frankly. He had put that one off for the whole summer.  
  
"Oh yeah, I need to do that, too."  
  
"By the way, you two, Mrs. Weasley wants us down for dinner. Roast beef and potato stew. Sounds good." Hermione said to Harry and Ron. "But first…"  
  
Hermione handed Harry a wrapped gift (that looked like a book). He smiled in appreciation and opened it; it was a book, but not what he expected…it was a photo album.  
  
"Open it, Harry." Hermione said eagerly and she and Ron peered over Harry's tall shoulder as he did.  
  
"WHOA!" Harry exclaimed happily. It was pictures of them all the way back to their first year. "Where'd you get these pictures, Hermione?!"  
  
"The first year I had Hagrid take a few pictures here and there, remember? He only took one where you two were actually paying attention"-it was true; Harry and Ron were only looking at the camera once in the first year pictures-"and after that, I paid Collin Creevy to take some." Harry sat on Ron's bed and they all looked at the pictures…Harry and Hedwig, Ron cringing from a spider, all three walking into Potions (they looked so sad), Harry fighting a dragon, Hermione smiling on the entrance steps, Draco picking his nose (they laughed so hard), the trio looking sullen at the breakfast table-  
  
"YOU THREE! DINNER'S GETTING COLD!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from downstairs. They screamed back they were coming and reluctantly closed the photo album. Ron dashed downstairs quickly; he was either really hungry or just scared of his mum. Harry and Hermione walked calmly out of the room.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. That was a really wicked present." Harry told her.  
  
"I thought you'd like it." She replied, blushing. Harry hugged her then smiled mischievously and ran downstairs after Ron. Hermione shook her head and walked downstairs to supper. She arrived and sat down, everyone already eating. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Percy spoke.  
  
"Weird not having dad at the head of the table, huh?" he said quietly then went back to eating. Everyone stared at him confused and nodded. One by one, the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione stopped eating.  
  
"What's wrong with you kids?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly when she saw them not eating. "Is something wrong with the food?"  
  
The kids looked around at each other until Fred decided to answer.  
  
"No mum. I guess we all just lost our appetites." He told her and looked away. Mrs. Weasley looked at each of them as if not knowing what to say. She thought for a few moments.  
  
"OK, here's the deal. Listen, all of you, especially my children. For weeks we've been moping around! It's time we move on and accept that your father is gone! If we stayed caught up in all this depression, Voldemort has an advantage. You realize he WANTS us to feel this way! Just be happy the rest of us are alive…you all know Mr. Weasley wouldn't want us to cry for him all day." She said this with tears in her eyes, but nevertheless made a good point. Everyone murmured an "OK" and continued eating. And then, Percy spoke up again.  
  
"All right everyone, here's a good one I learned in the 5th year at Hogwarts! What do you get when you mix frog eyes, cherry pits, an ounce of wolf blood, and a pinch of rat dung?" Percy asked brightly. He looked around at everyone, expecting an answer. "C'mon, Harry, you might know the answer!"  
  
"Er…actually…I…don't." Harry said slowly. He looked at Ron who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"No one knows? Not even you, George?"  
  
"OK Percy, what?" George said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't ask me, ask Professor Snape!" Percy said loudly then burst out laughing. But no one else laughed, not even giggly Ginny. Mrs. Weasley looked at Bill and Charlie like they knew why Percy was acting mad. They too shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Percy, what in the bloody hell-" Charlie began.  
  
"DON'T YOU SEE? I'm happy! I just told a joke!"-"an awful one" Fred added-"Mum's right! Everyone, smile!" Percy screamed as he stood up. No one smiled; in fact they all just stared rather blankly at Percy. A few moments passed then Percy bolted from the table to his room.  
  
"Mum? What just happened?" Ginny asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Percy is just taking this a bit harder than the rest of us, dear. Just leave him alone for awhile and don't do anything to set him off." She answered. Harry noticed she looked quite worried. They ate the rest of the meal talking about the start of the new Hogwarts year and who might be teaching the Defense of the Dark Arts class. When they finished, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to bed while the older Weasleys stayed up and talked in the living room. 


	5. The Light

ok everyone heres chpt 5 (finally). i really like this chapter for some reason.....it doesnt have much rising action though, except at the end. baah, but im too lazy to edit it now and put more stuff in  
  
Chapter 5: The Light  
  
It was the day before the start of the Hogwarts school year and the gang still hadn't bought their new school supplies. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Hogwarts letters seemed longer than ever; plus both Harry and Ron needed new robes since both of them outgrew last year's. Mrs. Weasley tried to give them both Fred and George's new robes, but Ron threw a fit-wisely, before Ron killed his mum, Harry offered to pay for the new robes.  
  
"Get ready you four, we're leaving to Diagon Alley in two minutes." Mrs. Weasley said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as they sat in Ron's room talking. They all nodded and continued with their conversation.  
  
"So, who do you think is the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher?" Ginny wondered.  
  
"Maybe it's Professor Lupin!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"No, it couldn't be him, he's helping out with the Order remember? Besides, many thick-headed parents still don't like werewolves, even if he is harmless." Hermione told him frankly.  
  
"Hey! Maybe I could teach it!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. The other three goggled at him like he had gone mad.  
  
"Er…I was just…kidding…" Harry mumbled. Hermione and Ginny laughed heartily, remembering when Harry had taught the secret Defense of Dark Arts class last year.  
  
"Really, Harry! That's a great idea! Why don't you apply?" Ron said, excited again.  
  
"Don't be thick, Ron. Harry needs to GRADUATE first." Ginny said to Ron. Hermione nodded and agreement and Harry laughed at the disappointed look on Ron's face.  
  
"Well, we better be off or Mrs. Weasley will have our heads." Hermione said, and the four put on their shoes and went downstairs. As they came into the small family room, they saw Bill standing and being engulfed by flames in the fireplace. When he disappeared, Charlie stepped in and as he threw a powder at his feet screamed, "Diagon Alley!" and was gone, too.  
  
"Come on! Your brothers are already there, Ron! You next!" Mrs. Weasley rushed him. After Ron, Hermione disappeared, followed by Ginny, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley. As they stepped out into the busy alley, Ron's mum instructed them.  
  
"OK-go where you want but make sure you buy everything you need"-she handed Ron and Ginny each a small bag of coins-"and meet right here so we can get Harry and Ron's robes fitted at 1 o'clock."  
  
"Ginny! Over here!" a blonde girl squealed from a distance, waving.  
  
"Thanks, mum!" Ginny shouted over her shoulder as she gleefully ran to her friend. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and went to buy their books. Unfortunately, they each had so many books, they had to find Mrs. Weasley and leave them in her possession. The three then bought ice cream and chatted as they walked the alley.  
  
"NO WAY." Ron said loudly and stopped walking. His eyes were wide and his ice cream was dripping out of this mouth.  
  
"Ron! You're DROOLING!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing a napkin at this face.  
  
"Hermione…Hermione…Hermione…" Harry said offhandedly, poking Hermione.  
  
"HARRY! You're drooling, too! What in the bloody hell…Oh…" Hermione saw the posted flyer and knew what caused the boys' stupidity.  
  
"Well, if you need me, I'll be over there." Hermione said and went back into the bookstore. Harry and Ron stood there for another minute, exchanged glances, and dashed off.  
  
"THERE IT IS!" Ron bellowed as they reached the window. There was a considerable crowd of boys there already so Ron and Harry went inside.  
  
"Sir? Can I-" Harry began to ask the owner.  
  
"NO! No one can…I've had the bloody kids HOLDING it all morning…I sell other stuff you know…" he answered irritably.  
  
"But, PLEASE, we just want to see it for ONE-" Ron pleaded.  
  
"MOMENT?! No! Now unless you're buying, get-"  
  
"I'M BUYING!"  
  
Ron and the owner turned and stared at Harry. Before either of them could speak, Harry dashed to the door.  
  
"Just let me go to Gringott's really quickly…" he said as he rushed out. He ran as fast as he could and asked to go to his vault. He made the poor little goblin go as fast as he could, grabbed loads of Galleons and hurried back to his purchase.  
  
"BACK!" Harry yelled as he burst in. The crowd of boys outside now surrounded Ron-he had obviously told them all what Harry was doing.  
  
"Here…" Harry shoved a bunch of Galleons at the owner.  
  
"Er…you gave me too much…" he handed Harry back a little.  
  
"Just get it! Please!" Harry said anxiously. The owner disappeared in the back for a few moments then came back carrying a long package. Harry grabbed it and said a quick "thanks" then went outside with Ron. The wide-eyed and murmuring crowd followed them.  
  
"Go on, open it." A boy said. Harry opened the box and took out his newest wonder. The group gasped and froze. Then Ron spoke.  
  
"Yep! The greatest broomstick every made! Weighs practically nothing! Not only does it move at your slightest touch, but it moves at your slightest THOUGHTS. It's sleek design cuts through the air better than any other broomstick. And, its seat is charmed so you'll never fall off your broomstick at a dangerous height. And…my friends, this is the boy who owns the Light." Ron said, clapping Harry proudly on the back. Ron was merely quoting what the flyer had said, but everyone seemed impressed anyway. Harry grinned as he stroked the neck of the broom.  
  
"You better let us have a go at school, Harry!" said Dean, one of the boys in the crowd. Harry assured them all they could ride it as he put it away. The group of boys started to thin. Ron checked his watch.  
  
"Better get back, it's five till one." He told Harry and they went off to meet Mrs. Weasley.  
  
~  
  
At 5:00, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry arrived back at the Burrow. The kids had the greatest time. After Harry and Ron bought their robes, they met Fred, George, and Ginny and showed them Harry's new broom (they were of course speechless). Then Fred and George went off to spy on Bill and Charlie so Harry, Ron, and Ginny went off to find Hermione. They found her talking to Hagrid, whom they all greeted joyfully. The four followed Hagrid everywhere, having the best time, until Mrs. Weasley spotted them at forced them to go buy their Potion's supplies. They said bye to Hagrid then bought their things, and went home.  
  
Harry and all the Weasley children were crowded in Ron's bedroom, watching Harry take out his broom. They chattered noisily about it as Harry wiped a few fingerprints off of the handle. Even Hermione came over and mouthed a "wow" when she saw it.  
  
"KIDS! Come help with supper!" Mrs. Weasley screamed upstairs. They all groaned loudly (even Hermione).  
  
"Mum, no! Harry was just about to take the Light out!" Fred yelled back. Mrs. Weasley replied she didn't care and that they needed some food in our stomachs.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll handle this." Charlie said to the kids as he and Bill went downstairs. There were several poofs and blasts of light form downstairs then Bill called them all down. They all went downstairs to the dining room and found the table all set and full of delicious-looking food.  
  
"Magic rocks." Charlie said as he grinned at all of them. "Mum, we'll be out for only a few minutes, OK?"  
  
"Fine." She said disapprovingly. "Tempus Remain!"  
  
She cast a spell on the food, making it stay warm. The kids all happily thanked her and ran outside where they argued who would ride after Harry. Ginny cried it should be shortest to tallest and Ron ranted it should be best friends to least best friends of Harry. In the end, Charlie told them all to let Harry decide.  
  
"Er…" Harry said uneasily, not wanting to upset anyone. "How about youngest girls to oldest then youngest boys to oldest?"  
  
"Alright, then." Bill said maturely. Harry knew the older ones could wait.  
  
"Great! I get to go second!" Ron said triumphantly, punching his fist into the air.  
  
"No you don't, you're third." Hermione said to him, smiling. Ron's jaw dropped, as did everyone else's.  
  
"Her…mi…one?" Harry said slowly. "Are you OK?"  
  
"I WANT TO RIDE THE BLOODY BROOMSTICK!" she exploded. "I can have some fun sometimes, I'm not a freak!"  
  
Ron snickered at that and received a whack on the head from Ginny.  
  
"Shut up, you git. OK, I'm first after Harry, then Hermione, then you Ron, then…uh…which one of you was born first?" she asked the twins. Fred said he was so it was him, George, Charlie, then Bill.  
  
Harry mounted his broom. He looked at a tree ahead of him and thought it would be nice to grab the topmost leaf…then suddenly, without him doing anything, the broom shot off the ground and glided him at lightening speed to the tree, where he just in time grabbed the leaf he wanted and zoomed back towards the others. He landed perfectly and got off the broom. It hovered just by Harry's side as he walked towards them, making itself ready for Harry to jump on at any moment.  
  
"BRILLIANT!" They all screamed at once. They were amazed at the Light's speed and agility.  
  
"…and the COOLEST thing was, I didn't even touch the broom, I just thought about flying and I FLEW!" Harry finished telling them. Ginny squealed in excitement as Harry handed her his Light.  
  
"Listen everyone, watch me-I'm not going to touch the broom. I'm going to think of flying upwards then diving back to the ground and picking up the Quaffle." She told them before she mounted the broom. It seemed a bit difficult, diving towards the ground and pulling back up so late, but they all nodded and watched her get on the broom.  
  
With a cloud of dust, she blasted off of the ground, high into the air. She was going so fast, it took her only a few seconds to get so high they had to squint to see her. Then, suddenly she was zooming back towards the ground. They all gasped in fear as they thought she had too much speed and was sure to crash, but at an inch from the ground, the broom made a 90 degree angle and brought Ginny back to them in one piece. She got off the broom carrying the Quaffle and stunned. Speechless, she handed Hermione Harry's Light.  
  
"Well, here I go." She said as if her flying a broom was nothing out of ordinary. The group watched her as she uneasily got on the broom. Ron started laughing and said he couldn't believe what he was seeing; and frankly, no one could believe it either. With a smile, Hermione flew straight upwards and hovered about 30 feet above them.  
  
"This is great!" she screamed at them, still smiling. She tilted forward and did three loop-de-loops and a bunch of barrel rolls then came drifting smoothly back to the ground. She laughed as she saw the dumbfounded looks on all their faces.  
  
"I usually hate flying, but this wicked broom makes me feel like I'm actually FLYING, not flying it! Thanks, Harry!" she said merrily and then handed the broom over to Ron. Everyone was still gaping at her but finally they started laughing uncontrollably. When their laughs subsided, Ron flew around (and took much longer than anyone else) and then the rest of the Weasleys had a turn. After Bill landed, they all went inside, talking loudly about the best features of the Light. Mrs. Weasley couldn't get them to quiet down, so they ate a loud, happy dinner. George even tried to persuade his mother to try out the broom but with no success.  
  
When dinner was finished, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all forced upstairs to bed. Mrs. Weasley insisted they had a long day and needed rest.  
  
"Well, today was fun, eh?" Ron said to Harry as he laid down in his bed. Before Harry could answer, a loud snap burst in his ears and a knee came from nowhere, crushing his ribs.  
  
"Oops, sorry, mate. Just wanted to drop in." Fred said, climbing off Harry's bed. George Apparated next to Fred with another snap. Ron and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes-Fred and George obviously hadn't grown out of Apparating everywhere they could.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron said, frustrated.  
  
"Now, now, don't be like that. It makes us think you're ungrateful." George said to Ron as he and Fred took their Extendable Ears out of their pockets.  
  
"Why do you think Mum forced us to bed? Obviously, Charlie and Bill had a little business in Diagon Alley today." Fred said.  
  
"Probably something to do with Voldemort." George continued.  
  
"Thought you might like to hear."  
  
"But if you don't WANT us here…"  
  
"No!" Ron protested. "Sorry, didn't know what was going on. You in, Harry?"  
  
Harry said "yes" and Fred handed them each a pair of Ears. They snuck down the stairs and extended the Ears under the family room door.  
  
omg that took forever to write X_X. alright everyone, keep reviewing and props to everyone whos already reviewed! *scurries away* 


End file.
